


Rippled Mirrors [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awkward Conversations, Complicated Relationships, Developing Friendships, Doppelganger, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, Friendship/Love, Gen, Guilt, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Promises, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: Harry and Cisco have a very awkward and painful conversation about fear and doppelgangers and what makes someone turn evil. Nearly in spite of itself, it turns out oddly comforting.[A recording of a fic by icarus_chained]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rippled Mirrors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6650800) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



> So I may have a really huge soft spot for how icarus_chained writes Cisco and Harry...

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic17/rippled%20mirror.mp3) | **Size:** 17.6 MB | **Duration:** 19:11min

  
---|---


End file.
